


10 признаков идеального парня

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU after 4x07, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн решает составить список качеств, которыми должен обладать парень его мечты. Себастиан не может остаться в стороне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 признаков идеального парня

**Author's Note:**

> Название: 10 признаков идеального парня  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Kurt Hummel, ~Chessi~  
> Размер: мини, 2 273 слова  
> Пейринг: Себастиан Смайт/Блейн Андерсон, упоминаются Курт, Сэм и Джеремайя  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Блейн решает составить список качеств, которыми должен обладать парень его мечты. Себастиан не может остаться в стороне.  
> Примечание: АУ после 4х07, Блейн в Далтоне, все дела

Блейн витал в каких-то облаках с самого утра.  
  
На него вообще иногда находило — то ему не давала покоя идея нового номера для Соловьёв, то он не мог дождаться вечера, чтобы дорваться до ноута и оценить новую серию какого-то британского сериала, то ещё что-нибудь.  
  
Но сегодня Андерсон переходил все границы. Он краснел, смотрел куда-то в пространство невидящим взглядом, периодически посмеивался, прикрывая рот ладонью, и краснел. В общем, вёл себя, как тринадцатилетняя школьница, которая в тетрадке пишет письма своему кумиру, усыпая их бесконечными сердечками. Сама мысль была забавная, но Себастиану она не очень нравилась. Хотя с Блейна сталось бы.  
  
Всё утро Себастиан провёл в наблюдении — на литературе вместо того, чтобы обращать внимание на обсуждение особенностей символизма в европейской поэзии, Блейн задумчиво грыз кончик ручки, глядя в окно, и периодически записывал что-то в потёртой тетради, откуда обычно вырывал листы, чтобы отправить посреди урока срочное сообщение Джеффу или Тренту. На математике Блейн с таким остервенением что-то зачёркивал, что учитель сочувственно похлопал его по спине, заставив не услышавшего его Блейна буквально подпрыгнуть на стуле, и заверил, что тригонометрические задачки даются не каждому. Во время ланча Блейн просто сидел, глядя прямо перед собой мечтательным взглядом, цедил через трубочку апельсиновый сок и краснел.  
  
Краснел. И иногда оглядывался по сторонам, как будто боялся, что его поймают за чем-то неприличным. Если бы нашёлся кто-то желающий, Себастиан поставил бы всю наличку на то, что думал Блейн в этот момент о сексе.  
  
Поэтому к началу свободного периода терпение Себастиана было на исходе.  
  
Блейн вообще мог свести его с ума тремя способами, каждый из которых гарантировал успех. Первым было бесконечное постукивание по столу во время занятий. Сосредоточившись, Блейн обязательно начинал выбивать пальцами ритм очередного радиохита, который потом непременно появлялся на репетициях Соловьёв, и это просто доводило Себастиана до белого каления.  
  
Остальные способы были намного приятнее: против привычки Блейна посасывать кончики ручек во время тестов и краснеть, кажется, вообще без особых причин Себастиан ничего не имел. Наоборот, он всеми силами готов был их поддерживать. Даже откопал в интернет-магазине приколов пачку ручек с колпачками из леденцов всевозможных вкусов и потом две недели наслаждался тем, как Блейн медленно и методично расправлялся с ними на уроках.  
  
Но сегодня он, кажется, решил нанести удар одновременно по всем фронтам. И к тому же, Себастиану просто было чертовски любопытно.  
  
Блейн обнаружился в общей гостиной: сидел за столом возле окна и по-прежнему сосредоточенно смотрел на свои записки. Себастиан собирался всего лишь заглянуть ему через плечо, но проклятые далтоновские паркеты поставили крест на его планах.  
  
— Себастиан? — удивлённо обернулся Блейн, когда тот успел разглядеть только жирные линии, разделявшие листок бумаги на три равных части. — Что ты здесь…  
  
Закончить он не успел. Себастиан по старой, детской ещё привычке брать понравившееся без спроса, невзирая на последствия, протянул руку и подхватил со стола эту проклятую бумажку.  
  
— Смайт, какого чёрта ты… — Блейн вскочил на ноги и потянулся за пропажей.  
  
Себастиан автоматически поднял руку вверх — самый простой способ удержать добычу у себя в руках, знакомый ещё с того же детства.  
  
Блейн снова раскраснелся, и почему-то он теперь совсем не выглядел милым мальчиков в школьной форме, наоборот, появилась в его глазах какая-то решительность и почти что злоба, и, может быть, потому что Себастиан так внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, следил за малейшими изменениями, он заметил, как Блейн бросил взгляд наверх, на его вскинутую руку, и крепче сжал губы.  
  
На какую-то секунду Себастиану показалось, что глаза у Блейна заблестели от обиды. И дело ведь было даже не в этой проклятой бумажке. Себастиан опустил руку и вместо этого крепко прижал добычу к груди, исподлобья глядя на Блейна.  
  
— Попробуй теперь отбери, — тонким мальчишеским голоском прошепелявил он.  
  
А Блейн расслабился. Засмеялся, запрокинув голову, хлопнул Себастиана по плечу — и расслабился. И посмотрел с какой-то едва заметной благодарностью. Себастиан невольно подумал, что, кажется, опять верно уловил что-то невысказанное, опять поступил правильно, сам не поняв, что именно натворил.  
  
— Мог бы просто попросить, — Блейн перевалил через спинку дивана и устроился на мягкой подушке, приглашающе похлопав рядом с собой. — Я бы и так показал, ты же не отстанешь теперь.  
  
— Лучше действовать проверенными методами,— возразил Себастиан, садясь рядом. — И потом, теперь у тебя точно нет шансов отвертеться.  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Ты не будешь смеяться, — предупредил он.  
  
— Это не вопрос? — Себастиан аккуратно разгладил уже успевший немного помяться лист бумаги.  
  
— Это условие.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Лист бумаги был разделён на три колонки, и вверху каждой стояло имя. Сэм. Курт. Джеремайя.  
  
Блейн беспокойно ёрзал рядом.  
  
— Ты уверен, что мне надо это читать? — переспросил Себастиан. Потом, подумав, осторожно добавил: — Что это вообще такое?  
  
Блейн что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, но Себастиан из этого понял только слово «парень».  
  
— Ещё раз? — переспросил он.  
  
Блейн забавно морщился и кусал губу, но всё-таки выдавил из себя внятное объяснение:  
  
— Я решил узнать, что привлекает меня в парнях.  
  
Себастиан почувствовал себя героем ромкома. Дешёвого ромкома. Чёрт, он ведь ненавидел всевозможные мелодрамы!  
  
— Не проще было пройти тест в «Космо»? — отстранённо спросил он, крутя между пальцами бумагу. — Там такие каждый месяц публикуют.  
  
— А ты каждый месяц покупаешь «Космо», да? — парировал Блейн. — И потом, личный опыт всегда лучше.  
  
Себастиан снова посмотрел на написанные красным цветом имена.  
  
— Ну понятно, Хаммел, твой Рыбий Ротик, а кто такой этот Джери-как-то-там?  
  
Блейн покраснел ещё больше. Себастиан почти успел искренне начать переживать за его здоровье.  
  
— Подожди, — восхитился он, — это что, тот парень, которому ты устроил неприличную серенаду посреди торгового центра?  
  
Блейн обречённо кивнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Молодец, — присвистнул Себастиан. — Об этом тут до сих пор легенды ходят.  
  
Блейн глухо застонал, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Ничего, всё проходит, и это пройдёт, — погладил его по спине Себастиан. — Я так понимаю, всё, что здесь написано, тебя привлекает в парнях?  
  
Изданный Блейном звук он принял за знак согласия. Начать Себастиан решил с Сэма.  
  
— Губы, — вслух прочитал он и тут же не удержался от комментария: — Молодец, Андерсон! Я думал, у тебя первым в списке будет «спасает котят» или «кормит голодающих», а у тебя сразу — губы. Уважаю.  
  
Блейн то ли решил тихо умереть от смущения, то ли смирился с происходящим, но промолчал.  
  
— Подожди, или тебе важны не губы, а что парень умеет ими делать?— внезапно задумался Себастиан. — Андерсон, ответь, это важно для науки!  
  
Вместо ответа Себастиану достался пинок в лодыжку.  
  
— Ауч! — возмутился он. — Ладно, понял. Такие губы, как у блондинчика, автоматически означают, что он как минимум обучаем.  
  
От второго пинка он успешно увернулся.  
  
— Продолжим.  
  
Вторым словом были подчёркнутые жирным «предрассудки». Себастиан честно пытался понять, что хотел этим сказать Блейн, секунд двадцать, но потом сдался.  
  
— Объяснения?  
  
— Полное их отсутствие, — ради такого Блейн даже выпрямился и сел нормально. — Можешь поправить на жизненную позицию.  
  
Себастиан оставил это без комментария. Людей без предрассудков в этом мире не бывает — вот в этом он был абсолютно уверен. Что-нибудь да найдётся, кого-то да захочет каждый осудить. Но спорить по этому поводу с Блейном он сейчас не собирался.  
  
Следующими в списке стояли «комиксы».  
  
— О! Тебя заводит, когда можно обсудить с кем-то, кто круче, Росомаха или Дедпул?  
  
Блейн с улыбкой пожал плечами.  
  
— Подожди! — с внезапным восторгом воскликнул Себастиан, внимательно наблюдавший за его лицом. — То есть супергеройские костюмы в постели, по-твоему, тоже хорошая идея?  
  
В этот раз ему прилетело забытым кем-то учебником французского по голове. Правда, не слишком сильно — Блейн всегда отличался излишней мягкосердечностью.  
  
— Понял, умолкаю, — поднял руки вверх Себастиан. — Что там у нас дальше?  
  
Дальше значился «спорт».  
  
— И нет, перед тем, как ты спросишь — меня не заводят потные футболисты, — брезгливо поморщился Блейн. — Но иногда регулярные занятия дают потрясающий результат, — мечтательно вздохнул он.  
  
— Кубики? — понимающе усмехнулся Себастиан. — Понимаю.  
  
На этом список слов под именем Сэма заканчивался. Да и вообще, Себастиан только сейчас заметил, что список, на самом деле, получался совсем небольшим.  
  
— Подожди, — нахмурился он. — Ты так сосредоточенно весь день что-то строчил, и это — весь результат?  
  
— Это пятая версия, — засмеялся Блейн. — Исправленная и дополненная.  
  
— А черновики остались? — с надеждой посмотрел на него Себастиан. — Я бы с удовольствием ознакомился.  
  
— Всё уничтожено, — с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лица заверил его Блейн. — Могу и этот забрать.  
  
— Куда, — шлёпнул Себастиан по загребущей руке. — Я только начал!  
  
— Вот и продолжай тогда, — сполз по дивану Блейн. — А не ной.  
  
— Понял, — вновь уткнулся взглядом в список Себастиан.  
  
Первым в списке стоял зачёркнутый «альтруизм». Блейн исправил его на «заботу о близких», лишив Себастиана прекрасного шанса поспорить.  
  
— Хорошие массажи в комплекс услуг входили? — вместо этого поинтересовался он.  
  
Блейн рассеянно кивнул. Глаза у него затянулись мечтательной дымкой, из чего Себастиан сделал вывод, что к массажам прилагалось что-то намного более приятное.  
  
Вообще, говорить о Курте он не хотел — наслушался за первые месяцы столько, сколько на всю жизнь хватило бы, да и, кажется, любое лишнее упоминание о Хаммеле вносило разлад в их с Блейном хрупкие «мы не такая пара и сможем разговаривать друг с другом нормально» отношения.  
  
Поэтому он просто кивнул и прочитал следующий пункт.  
  
— Одежда. Серьёзно? — возмутился он. — Андерсон, я считал, что у тебя всё-таки вкус получше!  
  
— Даже если тебе не нравится... — начал было Блейн. И тут же махнул рукой: — А, ладно. Обтягивающие штаны, Себастиан, — заговорщицким шёпотом добавил он. — Два слова: обтягивающие штаны.  
  
— Туше, — признался Себастиан. — Возражений нет.  
  
Следующим в списке шёл секс.  
  
— Само наличие или качество? — не выдержал Себастиан.  
  
Блейн помолчал.  
  
— Мне не с чем сравнивать, — наконец, ответил он.  
  
— А как же…  
  
— Не с чем, — уверенно повторил он.  
  
Себастиан не стал настаивать на продолжении беседы. Блейна интересно — и иногда приятно, что уж тут скрывать, — было доводить по мелочам: бросать пошловатые намёки, заставлять смущаться, таскать еду с обеденного подноса. Подшучивать над МакКинли — Себастиан так и не смог избавиться от этой привычки, да и вряд ли вообще сможет. Но всерьёз давить на больное — никогда. Это он уже проходил. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что вопрос его всё ещё волновал, Себастиан начал читать дальше.  
  
— Мюзиклы. Подожди, то есть ты хочешь, чтобы парень не только прелести марвеловских «Руин» с тобой обсуждал, но и пел про всеобщее братство мужчин и о том, что секс заключён в высоких каблуках?  
  
Во взгляде Блейна появился какой-то странный интерес, но он только кивнул.  
  
— Много требуешь, — постановил Себастиан. И тут же подкрепил своё утверждение следующим пунктом: — Слушай, ну нельзя же от парня в семнадцать лет требовать гарантии в том, что он захочет детей в будущем! Это бред!  
  
Блейн вскинулся.  
  
— Хаммел — это исключение, — отрезал Себастиан. — Ты себе девяносто процентов кандидатов зарубаешь!  
  
Он потянулся к брошенной на пол сумке, достал из неё чёрную ручку и аккуратно зачеркнул «детей» под беспомощным взглядом Блейна.  
  
— Нельзя же такие вопросы на первых свиданиях задавать, в самом деле… — продолжал бормотать он.  
  
К «Нью-Йорку» у Себастиана вопросов не возникло: идея возможности продолжения отношений в городе, куда Блейн мечтал уехать ещё с детства, должна была казаться привлекательной.  
  
Последней в списке стояла «ершистость».  
  
— Что за хрень? — непонимающе посмотрел на Блейна Себастиан.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну не всё время же радуги с единорогами должны быть.  
  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Себастиан фыркнул и отвернулся:  
  
— Оказывается, я о тебе ещё многого не знаю, Андерсон.  
  
— У меня вообще много слоёв, — с серьёзной миной покивал Блейн. — И много сюрпризов в рукаве.  
  
— Я начинаю тебя бояться, — пробормотал Себастиан, глядя на последний столбик.  
  
Там было всего три слова, два из которых Блейн уверенно зачеркнул.  
  
— Волосы?  
  
Иногда Себастиану казалось, что однажды Блейн всё-таки достигнет полной гармонии между цветом своей кожи и красными полосками на форменном галстуке.  
  
— Они точно доказывали, что Джеремайя всё-таки был геем.  
  
Чуть подумав, он добавил:  
  
— Но причёска у него была кошмарной.  
  
— Какие ужасы ты рассказываешь, — покачал головой Себастиан. — Что там было такого страшного хоть?  
  
— Поверь мне, — вздрогнул Блейн. — Ты не хочешь этого видеть.  
  
— Заинтриговал. Что там дальше, возраст?  
  
Себастиан, надо сказать, в этот раз действительно удивился. Он знал из историй, ходивших по школе, что парень из молла был старше, но сейчас это звучало так, будто у них с Блейном была достаточно большая разница.  
  
— Мне казалось, так будет лучше, — пожал плечами Блейн. — Он был на несколько лет меня старше, мог научить… многому, наверное.  
  
— Что изменилось? — тихо спросил Себастиан, поглаживая черту, перечеркнувшую чётко выведенные буквы, подушечкой указательного пальца.  
  
— Тут и один год оказался слишком большой разницей, — так же тихо ответил Блейн.  
  
Атмосфера в комнате ощутимо изменилась — Себастиан ненавидел, когда между ними повисала эта неловкость, почти ощутимая, вязкая и липкая. Слишком долго ему пришлось пробиваться через эту неловкость вначале, чтобы мириться с ней и сейчас.  
  
— Ну, — бодро хлопнул он себя по коленям, — про дисконт из «Гэпа» я даже спрашивать не буду. Хочу верить, что за два года ты всё-таки поумнел.  
  
Он успел расслабиться, поэтому в очередной раз прилетевший в лодыжку пинок застал его врасплох.  
  
— Ну что ты за садист, Андерсон, — заныл он. — У меня там теперь синяк ещё неделю не сойдёт.  
  
— Ничего, — усмехнулся Блейн. — В следующий раз, как захочешь сказать что-то ядовитое, можешь себе ещё добавить. Глядишь, и научишься держать язык за зубами.  
  
— На меня такая система не действует, — заверил его Себастиан.  
  
Он снова взял ручку, перевернул бумагу и начал сосредоточенно писать, периодически поглядывая на обратную сторону.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — удивился Блейн.  
  
— Погоди секунду, — отмахнулся от него Себастиан.  
  
Он быстро дописал последнее слово, ещё раз проглядел свою работу и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе.  
  
— Держи, — сунул он бумажку Блейну в руки. — И читай ещё раз. Про себя.  
  
Блейн нахмурился и начал шевелить губами.   
  
Через минуту он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Себастиана, удивлённо приподняв брови.  
  
— Никого не напоминает? — усмехнулся тот.  
  
— Нью-Йорк не в тему, — пробормотал Блейн.  
  
— Колумбийский! — вскинул кулак Себастиан. — Письмо уже пришло.  
  
— И ты молчал? — вскинулся Блейн. — Сколько ты уже…  
  
— Читай давай, не отвлекайся, — оборвал его Себастиан. — Потом поговорим.  
  
Блейн послушался. Ещё через две минуты он аккуратно отложил помятую бумажку в сторону и снова посмотрел на Себастиана. Глаза у него смеялись, а уголки губ приподнялись в хитрой улыбке.  
  
— Дисконта из «Гэпа» не хватает, — постановил он.  
  
— Блейн, я тебя умоляю, — закатил глаза Себастина, — за всё то время, что тебя знаю, ты к «Гэпу» ни разу и близко не подошёл.  
  
— Принимается, — кивнул Блейн и расплылся в улыбке уже по-настоящему. — Я заеду за тобой в восемь.  
  
Блейн закрыл за собой дверь гостиной как раз в тот момент, когда Себастиан наконец-то позволил себе сплясать победный танец. Маленький такой, но всё равно хорошо, что его никто не видел.  
  
В конце концов, мистер Киса не в счёт.


End file.
